Warriors of Bikini Bottom
When SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy find out they are apart of great warrior families, they move to a foreign city called Swiss City to begin training of becoming great warriors. Episodes Behold! Tribe of the North!: SpongeBob is sent to the Tribe of the North without Patrick or Sandy, rivalry starts between them. They then challenge each other to a race around Swiss City to see what tribe is better. (TV-14-V) Behold! Training Begins!: Training begins for the tribes. (TV-PG-V) Behold! A Dangerous Teacher!: Patrick's teacher is out sick, so a new teacher fills in for him. But, could this teacher be dangerous?! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Cake of Wisdom!: SpongeBob is going to deliver The Cake of Wisdom to the other tribe to announce peace between the tribes. But what SpongeBob doesn't know is that this cake gives full warrior powers, so now everyone is after it! (TV-PG-V) Behold! The First Battle!: The tribes have their first battle and Sandy plans to cheat by using karate! Can SpongeBob stop Sandy in the act? (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Sky Legend! (1 hour special): The tribes hear about a man who says he sees a castle in a far away distance from the news. Despite discouragement from their fellow tribe members, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are all after it for their tribe, no matter how many monsters they have to fight! (TV-14-V) Behold! Patrick's True Form!: Patrick reveals a magic curse that made his true form inside a demon dog during a battle. When the people who put the curse on him become old and die, Patrick's curse gets a glitch and he keeps changing into a demon dog at random times. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Monster of the North!: When SpongeBob learns how to turn into a monster, his monster instincts become incontrollable at night to the point where he will kill anyone who gets in his way! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Crazy Sponge!: Sandy believes SpongeBob has gone crazy when he starts talking about that the training place will explode. (TV-PG-V) Behold! South Demon Dog Meeting!: Patrick has been acting weird and SpongeBob starts spying on him only to learn that the entire south tribe are having the demon dog glitch! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Blood of the Demon Dog!: When one of the demon dog warriors bleeds after a fight, some of the blood drips on SpongeBob. SpongeBob begins to act strange...hmm....(TV-14-V) Behold! The Spongy Demon Dog!: SpongeBob turns into a demon dog in the middle of the night and kills one of the north warriors. But, who is it? (TV-14-V) Behold! The New Trainer Dogs!: The tribes get trainer dogs to come along with them in the night. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Only Monster Corpse!: A monster corpse is found along the side of the world and everyone takes credit for it's killing! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The City of Blood! (1 hour special): After a strong battle which knocks out SpongeBob into a coma, he is sent to an imaginative land of nightmares, called "The City of Blood". (TV-14-LV) Behold! The Ultimate Punch!: Before Sandy can move up into a new warrior level, she must learn the ultimate punch, but it seems impossible! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Argument to Battle!: When SpongeBob and Sandy get into a heated argument, it turns into the fight of the century! (TV-PG) Behold! The Cake Monster!: There's a mask-wearing monster stealing cake in Swiss City, but no one is willing to stop it. Who will face their fears? (TV-PG) Behold! Matchmaking Demons!: A new girl comes into Swiss City and attempts to play matchmaker for SpongeBob and Sandy, when she is really a monster in disguise. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Cake Mirror!: A cake exposes the new girl's true form, as monsters are allgeric to glitter, which was all over Sandy's dress while preparing for her date with SpongeBob. The ultimate battle begins! (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Red Sky!: Sandy discovers the red sky, morphed by monsters, which rains down corpses of previous warriors to frighten her off. Will she be frightened? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Sad Beheading Of Sensei!: The sensei is murdered, and those on SpongeBob's tribe all out to catch the murderer! (TV-14-V) Behold! SpongeBob's Older Brother!: Blackjack moves to Swiss City as a tall know-it-all trying to woo Sandy. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! From Death to Death!: Blackjack almost drowns in a river meanwhile Squidward has grown old and passed away and the gang is invited to his funeral. But at the last minute, a villain appears! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Fangs Gone Wild!: The gang becomes obsessed with Spongelight and Sensei II tries to lower then out of it, before a true secret about obsession is revealed...(TV-PG-V) Behold! Behold! Behold!: Time repeats itself over and over again due to a plot by a monster to change time and murder the whole gang in one minute. (TV-14-V) Behold! Warriors of the Underworld!: SpongeBob travels over to the underworld in order to recover a crystal ball which will reveal who will be the best warrior. (TV-PG) Behold! Lucky Black Cat!: On Halloween, a mysterious black cat shadow appears in Sandy's room, supposedly a ghost of a slaughtered monster, and refuses to leave. But, this monster always takes the shape of a hunky new fish Sandy's crushing on. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror: Part I!: A group of five 13-year-old girls who were raised by Man Ray begin their first attack on Swiss City. These girls also have magical powers, and turn SpongeBob into a frog! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror: Part II!: A deadly potion is sent out by Man Ray to poison Sensei II, but Sandy bombs their secret hideout. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror! Part III!: Two of the five girls die in the bombing, and the three remaining trap the warriors in a fake dojo as their destruction of Swiss City begins. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror! Part IV!: Blackjack, who had hid out during the entire crisis, sneaks out of his cabin to deactivate the bomb activated to destroy Swiss City. Blackjack was also wearing a strong-scenting cologne which the girls were allergic too, weakening them. He eventually weakens them to their defeat, but a match goes off and sets Blackjack's cabin on fire! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Like Brother, Like Brother!: After Blackjack's cabin burns down, he must share one with SpongeBob, and the two get into constant arguments which get violent. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Can't We Just Share?: Tribes cross on each other's property, supposedly as a joke, but none of the senseis think this is funny. How long before this joke dies down? (TV-PG-V) Behold! One Man's Sword Is Another Girl's Pleasure!: Sandy falls in love with a warrior of Bikini Bottom, who actually only harms those who stand in the way of Sandy. What happens when he goes too far? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Terror of Dirty Bubble!: The Dirty Bubble secretly joins Spongebob's clan and starts a war! Meanwhile, Patrick and Sandy begin a relationship, but Sandy is taken by monsters to the City of Blood! Will good prevail? (TV-14-DLSV) Note: This episode is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for the fact that it would require too much editing. Behold! The Zombies Strike Back!: Zombies come back from the dead after a potion is released, made by a mad scientist living in the City of Blood. The evil people of the City of Blood try to raise the zombies as their slaves, but are showing no luck. Now, it's up to the clans to stop the zombies! (TV-14-V) Behold! I'll Go The Distance!: A magical witch moves into Swiss City, much to everyone's disliking. However, she is actually the innocent daughter of the leader in the City of Blood who ran away after seeing all the evil, so they try to hide her before her father finds her. (TV-PG) Behold! The Father Of The Devil!: The witch's father comes to take her back, but a battle starts to see who gets to keep her! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Evil Troll Cult!: While the North tribe are out practising for battle, they stumble across a cult of trolls, who brainwash and capture them. Meanwhile, Patrick and Sandy's relationship gets even stronger. (TV-14-SV) Behold! War Rises!: A weak creature named War, who was once an extremely powerful monster who killed millions and wiped out towns, manifests itself on the body of Spongebob, sucking life from him and getting stronger all the while. The Tribe of the North try to stop War from growing any larger desperately, but all fails and War comes off Spongebob as what he once was, leaving Spongebob lifeless. Is Spongebob really dead? Will War triumph? Find out in the next episode! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The Final Act!: The vicious creature continues to kill the people of Swiss City, until Sensei II takes him to his bloody end. (TV-14-V) Behold! Patrick the Reaper!: Spongebob enters limbo because of a monster's attack, and while he is there, the Grim Reaper comes to take his life. Spongebob, in terror, kills the Reaper, and goes down to earth, with the Reaper's cloak. Patrick, out of curiosity, puts on the cloak, and now is a DANGER TO ALL CLANS! (TV-14-DV) Behold! Assassin vs. Reaper!: The clans team up to send out assassins to kill Patrick, now that he is a reaper. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Patrick's Last Words!: The assassins kill Patrick finally, with his last words asking for forgiveness. In death, he sheds his cloak. In terrible despair, Spongebob and the other clans must find a way to resurrect Patrick. (TV-PG-DV) Behold! Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!: An anime parody, drawn in anime style. A human SpongeBob fights demons with a human kawaii Sandy. In the end, it turns out it was all SpongeBob's dream. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Monsters of the Mind!: Spongebob and the clans grow a magical plant which Patrick finds to be an effective drug. They all start using it, but the side effect is that it blanks your mind temporarily, allowing invisible monsters to overrun your brain! Can the clan fight them? (TV-14) Note: '''The episode was originally rated TV-PG-LV, but the drug theme pushed it up. Behold! Tribe Rivalry!: After the accidental death of a Wind clan member after one of Spongebob's pranks, the clans begin to fight and hate each other. The only link they still have is Patrick and Sandy. Can they bring the clans back together? (TV-PG-DLSV) Behold! Wrath of the Fire Warriors!: A new clan move into Swiss City, called the Tribe of Fire. Everyone is happy with them, until Blackjack finds out a terrible secret - they are evil. Angered upon the secret being found out, the clan commences war! (TV-14-V) '''Note: '''This is the first episode to be rated 15 in England. It was rated for '''strong bloody fantasy violence. As a result, it is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Behold! Crouching Sponge, Hidden Starfish!: The tribes begin teaching karate, and the best each lesson gets a prize. Sandy gets one each time, so some of the other students plot to kill her. (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Truth Of Their Love!: The clans discover of Patrick and Sandy's love, and keep them both tied up, forbidding them from seeing each other. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Creature of Blood!: A small parasite enters Swiss City. It feasts on clan members' blood in the night, strengthening it, and the blood forming a more dangerous creature. Despite the strange deaths, no-one but Spongebob believes it! But are they prepared for an actual attack? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Krusty Klan!: Mr. Krabs is stranded in Swiss City after a boating accident. He joins Spongebob's clan, but other people have something to say about his greediness... (TV-PG-DV) Sign-Ups Ponyo Fan: Producer (Season 1-Present) JellyfishJam38: '''Writer Trivia This show ranges between TV-PG and TV-14, depending on the amount of blood and violence. While most episodes receive a "V" after their rating, later episodes will have D (dialog), L (language), S (sexual content), or V (violence) (or all of the above) ranging between TV-PG and TV-14. '''Note: Sometimes it will be just the plain rating. It is similar to the real show Kekkaishi. Category:Spin-Offs